Harry Potter and the Fey
by orginizedchaos
Summary: Harry Potter's sixteenth birthday brings big changes in his life. In case you haven't figured it out AU
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: to my readers who were hoping for a continuation of my other story…too bad…this one wouldn't leave me alone.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a JK Rowling...surprise**

**and here we go prolouge...  
**

Harry Potter lay on a bed in a small room filled with cheap and dilapidated furniture, and an assortment of broken televisions and computers. Scattered on the floor were books with interesting titles like _Quidditch Through the Ages _and _Standard Book of Spells: Grade Five_. The boy in question was scrawny with jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. Currently he was staring at the glowing red digits of the clock on his bedside table.

For the moment the inexorable march of time seemed to have stalled. Harry mentally willed time to speed up. After what seemed an eternity the clock finally changed to midnight. It was now July 31st and Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world was sixteen years old, and he promptly blacked out…

**As always read and review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**here is chapter one. I'm going to make this clear _NOW_**: **This is my story, I'll write it how I wish. That means if you post a review complaining about plot it will be ignored. Reviews are welcome, just make sure that if you are going to criticize it is constructive. That being said enjoy.  
**

Harry came slowly. His body ached. Where was he? He looks around. He is in a room not his own. In one corner there is the single bed upon which he is currently laying. The flooring is some sort of dark hardwood. The walls are a metallic black.

His observations are interrupted when the door opens. What appears to be a woman is standing in the doorway. It becomes apparent that she is not all that she seems when she smiles. Her teeth are razor sharp. She speaks.

"Harold James Potter-Meaveson, you are to come with me"

"What did you call me?" Harry asked.

The woman ignored him.

"Come the Queen is waiting"

Harry, by this point, was very confused.

"What queen, where are we going?"

The woman stopped. Harry nearly ran into her.

"Your questions will be answered shortly."

Seeing no other option Harry followed the woman. Soon they came upon an imposing pair of double doors. The woman knocked on the doors. At first nothing happened and Harry took a moment to observe the doors. They were obsidian. There was a vine pattern cut into the stone that was inlaid with Lapis Lazuli.

The doors opened, seemingly of their own accord. Harry followed the woman into what appeared to be a throne room. At first Harry thought they were alone, but then Harry noticed figures along the wall. A few were vaguely humanoid. Most, however, were the stuff of nightmare. Harry, quelling his fear, continued forward.

Eventually they reached a dais. The woman stopped just short of the first step and bowed.

"Your majesty I have brought the boy."

Harry turned his attention to the women sitting upon the throne. She had hair so black it seemed to swallow light. Her skin was as pale as ivory. She locked eyes with Harry. He fleetingly noticed that her eyes were the color of ice.

"Thank you Morrigan, you are dismissed"

Once the woman, Morrigan apparently, was gone she addressed Harry.

"Welcome Home my son."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry about the long period between updates. Please read and review. **

**disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling sorry if I ruined it for you  
**

Harry stared up at the woman before him. She didn't appear a day over 25. She couldn't be his mother. If for no other reason than they looked nothing alike.

"Do close your mouth my dear. It is most unbecoming to gape."

"It's impossible, you're insane, I'm leaving I want to go home."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that my son, you have much to learn."

Harry ignored her. He turned around and made a run for the door. He heard a faint sigh from over his shoulder. The woman calling herself Maeve snapped her fingers. Instantly tendrils of magic grabbed Harry. They were a deep black, so that they seemed to suck in the light around them. Harry Instantly found himself back in front of the deranged woman who was claiming to be his mother.

"This can be painful if you wish it so." Her smile as she said this should have belied her words. Somehow it didn't. It was the smile of a predator, the smile of the cat that got the canary.

"We have much to discuss you and I." Harry decided to let the crazy lady have her moment. He would make good his escape when he got back to his room.

"First let us be rid of that glamour." Harry didn't see anything happen but he felt a tingling on his skin. When it ended he felt different. He couldn't explain it if he was asked.

"Much better, now, as to how you are my child. It is the tradition of we Fae to swap our children. Our progeny are raised in the mundane world until they reach their sixteenth birthday."

Harry was not convinced. This woman was clearly an escaped mental patient. Totally nutters.

"How do I know you're not lying? You can't just expect me to believe you at the drop of a hat." The woman sighed.

"Perhaps this will convince you." A mirror of polished obsidian appeared in front of Harry. Staring back at him was what seemed a different person. His hair, once messy and untamed had smoothed out. It was still black, but if possible it seemed more so. The biggest change was his eyes. No longer were they the startling emerald green he remembered. Now they were midnight blue, edged in an icy white. There was somehow an altogether more feral look about him.

After allowing him a minute to look his mother banished the mirror.

"Now that enough time has been wasted with your antics let us move on. You are not my heir; you are in fact my youngest. However, you still have much to learn. You will be acting as a representative of my domain."

Harry was in shock. In the space of a conversation his whole world had changed. He wasn't who he thought he was.

"Pay attention boy, you begin your training tomorrow morning. You may have the evening to prepare. Dinner will be brought to you in your room. You will find that you are starting to change on more than just an aesthetic level. This is part of your coming of age."

Rightly taking this as a dismissal, Morrigan returned to the front of the room. She motioned for Harry to follow.

**To be continued…**


End file.
